The Two Year Old Emmy Story
by MGHSHour
Summary: Emmy's new brother Max is born, Dad has passed away.
1. Chapter 1

The Two Year Old Emmy Story

Emmy was 2 years old, she was wearing a yellow jersey and blue jeans; dad has passed away, and Max was just born; Emmy was still in diapers.

"Hello, little brother" said Emmy

Max couldn't talk yet, Mom put Max in a cradle upstairs and closed the door, Mom had 23 homes for the family

Emmy walked around the house and she knew where everything was,  
and where everything went; she walked through all the rooms in the house and she loved them all.

Emmy sat on the couch and she made a banana when she sat down Mom stood Emmy up and wiped Emmy and changed her diaper.

Emmy was powdered, wiped and changed into a new diaper and Mom put her clothes back on.

At dinnertime, Mom fed Max baby food while Emmy had a cheeseburger and fries, she fed herself

That night, Mom gave Emmy a bath, Emmy made bubbles in her bath

"What was that" said Mom.

"Excuse me" said Emmy.

That night at 10 PM, Emmy was sitting in her chair, she had no crib or no bed, Max was sleeping in his crib.

Max was the only one that slept; Emmy sold her bed, PJ's and alarm clock and made $3700 and bought a lot of toys and clothes for herself

Mom gave max some formula and he drank it and fell asleep like a quiet little lamb; but Emmy was awake forever.

The next morning, Emmy found a surprise in her room, it was a sit 'n play desk and a children's vanity with a bench, she couldn't wait to sit down at them; mom put the bench together, and Emmy helped Mom with her vanity bench; Emmy sat down on her vanity bench to see how hard it felt, it was smoothened, varnished wood, and mom painted it yellow.

Emmy had her last breakfast before she went on to just snacks,  
drinks and desserts; she knew a lot of words, She sat in her booster seat and ate her cereal and bagel and drank her orange juice.

then after breakfast, Emmy danced with Mom.

Then at lunchtime, Emmy had her very last lunch, it was a cheeseburger and fries; she enjoyed her cheeseburger and fries;  
then after lunch Emmy went back to dancing with Mom.

Max was sleeping and he had his diaper change; at Dinnertime,  
Emmy had her last dinner, meatloaf and Mashed Potatoes, Emmy didn't like mashed potatoes, but she ate them all and her meatloaf with brown gravy,which she also didn't like; after Max had his baby food, bath and diaper change, Max went into his crib.

Emmy loved her new vanity and sit 'n play desk and Mom got her some extra chairs that were also wood and smoothened and varnished and painted yellow, she also had a table and a desk with a chair that was also smoothened, varnished and painted yellow.

Max was asleep in his crib from that night on, Emmy moved on to just snacks, Drinks and Dessert; Emmy loved to watch TV;  
Her favorite TV show was "Kidsdance"

Max needed a diaper change and to be powdered; and Emmy was sitting on the couch watching kidsdance; Emmy loved when the music stopped, Emmy loved dancing to her kidsdance records.

Emmy was sitting on the couch watching kidsdance while playing with her toys, Emmy passed gas and it sounded like the drum heard from kidsdance when the music stops and before the music resumes.

"What was that" said Mom

Emmy knew she was gassy and had a lot of gas, she decided to stand up and dance with Mom; Mom and Emmy danced in the living room

Emmy passed gads and it sounded like the drum heard from kidsdance when the music stops and before the music resumes.

"What was that" said Mom

Emmy sat down in her little chair

Max was drinking from his bottle, he was sitting on the couch

Emmy stood up from her chair

Emmy stood there for 15 minutes and she felt poo-poo coming out of her butt and into her diaper; then Emmy sat down in her chair again and she made a banana, she stood up then Mom touched the seat of Emmy's pants gently.

"Oh poo-poo in your pants" said Mom.

Emmy then had an english muffin with butter on it then she pooped in her diaper again then sat in her little chair and made another banana, then she stood up then Mom touched the seat of her pants

"Oh poo-poo in your pants" said Mom.

Mom changed Emmy's diaper and wiped her and powdered her and flushed her poop in the toilet and put a clean diaper on and put her clothes back on, Max has a wet diaper, so Mom changed him and put a fresh diaper on him.

That night, Emmy was in her room sitting in her chair while Max was sleeping in his crib, Emmy loved sitting in her chair late at night,  
she was reading a book and she was relaxed in her chair

Emmy colored and drew and she enjoyed sitting in her chair late at night, and she was relaxed and she had fun coloring and drawing late at night with a desk lamp on her desk and her desk lamp was her favorite color shiny red metallic. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Max woke up out of his crib, he got his diaper changed, and Emmy still had an empty clean diaper on, she loved watching kidsdance, and she was eating an english muffin, she farted in her chair and it sounded like the drum from the kidsdance music when the music stops and before the music resumed.

"What was that" said Mom.

"Excuse me" said Emmy.

After Emmy finished her english muffin, she danced to the kidsdance music on her record player in her room, she sat down after every drum in the kidsdance music, it was really a drum, she didn't really fart like she did while she was eating her english muffin. Emmy had all the toys, furniture, food, and drinks she ever wanted, Max was still drinking from his bottle; Max needed burping, so Emmy sat down at her sit 'n play desk

Emmy colored at her sit 'n play desk, she loved her furniture, she loved the smooth varnished wooden chairs she got and her sit 'n play desk bench which was brown and her vanity with bench, she walked around her room and looked at all her furniture, she wore a pink shirt and tan pants, her yellow jersey and blue jeans were in the washer

Max had a good array of clothes so did Emmy; Max had a green shirt, brown pants among other clothes; Emmy had a red shirt, blue dress, yellow jersey, blue jeans, among other clothes; they both had a lot of diapers; Emmy decided to keep her diapers along with pull-ups and underwear which she would be getting in a couple of years, Emmy asked Mom if she could have diapers along with her pull-ups and underwear and Mom said yes and said she could poop in all 3.

"Cool" said Emmy

Emmy helped Max pick up his toys and hugged him and helped him learn to talk, and 3 months went by and Emmy was still 2 and max learned a lot of words and he learned to crawl but he still drank from a bottle, Mom had to rush flowers to Dad's grave and Emmy and Max played together, Mom returned from the grave and got some groceries; diapers for both and food and other stuff, Max was down to his last diaper so was Emmy.

Emmy went to the bathroom to pee in the toilet, she got all her pee out and she pulled up her diaper and pants then flushed the toilet and washed her hands then went back to playing with Max; they both giggled and had fun. Emmy loved her little brother Max very much and Max loved his big sister Emmy very much. Enrique moved in, he was 2 and potty trained, and lived with a single mom. Emmy and Max met Enrique and they all became good friends, Mom met Enrique also, Mom helped Enrique's family Unpack.

Emmy winked at her little brother and gave him a big hug, and she loved the 23 houses they lived in and they kept all 23 houses, the other kids would move in including Enrique. They enjoyed their new friend and they played together and they were the best of friends from that day on.

Emmy was sitting with Enrique on the couch and they talked about what they loved to do while Max was sitting in a chair quietly, the 3 friends enjoyed having fun, and Enrique's mom was carted off to the hospital, she had cancer, and she tried to battle it and died, so the movers moved all of Enrique's things into Max and Emmy's house and mom and Emmy helped. she loved having Enrique in the house forever, and Enrique sold his bed and alarm clock and PJs and made $4300 and spent it all on toys and clothes for the 3 of them in different sizes of the clothes they had times a billion, along with different clothes. they had a nice array of clothes from that day on.

"This will be a new life for me" said Max.

"For all of us" said Emmy.

all the children enjoyed coloring together and sitting together and playing together and they had a good time being together in the same house

That night the children were coloring and drawing while Max was sleeping in his crib with a bottle of orange cream baby formula, he was in a deep sleep.

Emmy and was sitting on her little bench talking about the future of the 23 homes, Emmy was drinking orange juice, she felt relaxed and she was quietly giggling and having fun being happy, and she enjoyed being Max's big sister and she was a good little girl for 2 years old, and she enjoyed all the toys she ever got and would ever get

Max was dreaming about the future of the 23 houses, he was cozy in his cozy little crib, and he was drinking his bottles or orange cream baby formula, and he loved all the flavors of the baby formula except for plain, he was still sleeping in his crib until 9 am.

Emmy sat in her chair and waited for Max to wake up, Max woke up at 9 am and they had fun playing and drawing and coloring, they were the best of friends from that day on and Mom changed Max's diaper

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down.

Emmy stood up

Emmy farted and it sounded like the drum from "Dance"

"What Was That" said Mom.

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down.

Emmy stood up

Emmy felt poo-poo dropping into her pants

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down, she made a banana.

Emmy stood up

Mom changed Emmy's diaper, Emmy felt cleaner and smelled nicer. 


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Emmy and Enrique were taking a bath, Mom welcomed Enrique aboard, Emmy made bubbles in her bath.

"Excuse me" said Emmy.

Mom then dried Emmy and Enrique off and they had clean clothes on, Emmy had her pink shirt and tan pants on and she was sitting at her sit 'n play desk and Max was put in his crib.

That night at 2 am, Emmy and Enrique were sitting at Emmy's sit 'n play desk, and they had candle lights on Emmy's vanity, they were talking having a good time.

The next morning, Emmy still had her pink shirt and ran pants on and she was dancing with Mom, and she passed gas and it sounded like the drum from "Dance"

"What was that" said Mom.

Max had a bath, he was changed, wiped, powdered and he had a clean diaper on and his green shirt and brown pants, They would get different sizes of the clothes they owned, bigger sizes to be exact, Enrique's house was blown up and the pieces were taken away and there was more space for the 3 to walk around in the future.

Emmy was standing in her room, she felt poo-poo coming, it dropped into her diaper, then Emmy walked to her sit 'n play desk then sat down, she made a banana, then she stood up and mom touched the seat of her pants gently.

"oh poo-poo in your pants" said Mom.

Mom wiped and powdered Emmy then put a clean diaper on her then she put Emmy's clothes back on; Emmy then watched kidsdance and danced to the kidsdance music, she loved to dance

Emmy was still 2 years old, and Enrique was still 2 years old also, Emmy loved her furniture and toys, she also loves all the snacks, drinks and desserts; so Max, Emmy and Enrique played together, they were giggling, having a great time,

Emmy was sitting on the couch with Enrique and they were talking and watching TV, Mom had to go to the store to buy diapers, food, drinks, snacks and desserts, and she came home with the groceries and put them away where they belong.

Max drank all his formula in his bottle and he needed burping and he was full and wouldn't get another bottle until dinnertime, Mom put Max in a cradle upstairs and he was sleeping and was in a sound sleep,

"We will be home 24/7 forever" said Emmy

"We will" said Enrique

Emmy knew she was going to be home 24/7 forever like Max and Enrique and the other kids that would be in the household in the future, home was the best place to be for Emmy, Max and Enrique and the kids that would be in the household in the future.

Emmy and Enrique were cleaning up Emmy's room and cleaning her furniture and organizing it, Emmy sat down on her vanity bench after it was dried and dusted, all her furniture was clean and dusted and it was all clean, Max had a good nap and he needed a shot, so Emmy and Enrique were playing with the toys and they had the fun, Max was in the doctor's office getting a booster shot, and he was brave about it.

The shot was going to prevent Max from getting sick forever, and Emmy and Enrique and Max went shopping for more toys, clothes, and food and drinks, and bathroom stuff for baths then went to lunch, Max had baby food while Emmy had a cheeseburger and fries and Enrique had a cheeseburger and fries like Emmy, then they went home.

Enrique and Emmy were sitting on Emmy's little bench thinking about the future of the 23 homes and they drank orange juice.

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down.

Emmy stood up

Emmy farted and it sounded like the drum from "Dance"

"What Was That" said Mom

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down.

Emmy stood up

Emmy felt poo-poo dropping into her pants

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down, she made a banana.

Emmy stood up

Mom touched the seat of emmy's pants gently.

"Oh poo-poo in your pants" said Mom

Mom changed Emmy's diaper and cleaned her butt and she felt cleaner.

Emmy went back to her little bench and sat down and Enrique sat with her

Emmy drank orange juice in her bottle and she loved her bottle, she would start drinking from a cup at the age of 3.

Emmy also had sippy vups, she drank from them along with her bottle.

Emmy had a cupcake and a sippy cup of orange juice and watched Sesame Street, she loves sesame street from the start.

Emmy sat in her little chair with her cupcake and sippy cup and she loved her furniture and her toys.

Max was still sleeping in is cozy crib drinking his orange cream baby formula from his bottle, he woke up and Mom changed his diaper and that day Max learned to walk and talk "Emmy" was Max's first word from that day on Max walked and talked, he was 6 months old.

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down.

Emmy stood up

Emmy farted and it sounded like the drum from "Dance"

"What was that" said Mom.

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down.

Emmy stood up

Emmy felt poo-poo dropping into her pants

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down, she made a banana.

Emmy stood up

Mom wiped Emmy and changed her diaper.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmy loved being happy, in fact she was one of the happiest little girls there ever was, she wanted to stay happy, so she did, she was one of the happiest little girls in the world.

"This is the best for me" said Emmy

"I Love Being Happy Too" said Enrique

Emmy was sitting in her little chair, she loves her little chair and all her other furniture, her sneakers were good as new also, she also loved her clothes, it was a rainy day, they couldn't go out to play, a loud crack of thunder was heard and Max was in a deep sleep, he didn't hear it.

Enrique settled in his new home, he enjoyed his new home being with his 2 friends, he sat down with Emmy and talked with herm they loved being together. 6 months later Max learned to walk, Emmy and Enrique were still 2.

Max loved to walk, and he also loved to sit down, Mom took Max furniture shopping and got toys, furniture, and food, drinks and desserts; Max sold his crib and got $750 and spent it on toys, food, drinks, and desserts and chairs. His poo-poo came solid that day, and he sat down with his friends Emmy and Enrique; all 3 of them were good friends, they loved sitting together, Max decided to move on to sippy cups from that day on, he loved being happy like the other 2 kids.

Max met Brian, Peter and Todd for the first time, and Emmy met Courtney, Lisa, Kathy, Sandy and Michelle for the first time, they would move in in the future with new friends on the block, Max, Emmy and Enrique was the happiest trip of kids on the planet.

"New friends indeed!" said Emmy excitedly

"This is a new life" said Enrique

Emmy went to her vanity and sat down on her vanity bench, she loved her friends in her family, and she knew her friends and Max's friends would move in in the future, so Mom would have to do home renovation before the kids would move in with them.

Emmy was dancing with mom after eating an english muffin with butter

Emmy passed gas and it sounded like the drum from kidsdance when the music stops and before the music resumed

"What was that" said Mom.

"Excuse me" said Emmy.

Emmy loved dancing with Mom and she loved to dance by herself, she listened to her kidsdance music and danced to it, she loved being with her friends and she knew that her friends and Max's friends would move in in the future, so she put her toys away all by herself and she sat down in her chair and relaxed

"I will love it when my friends and Max's friends movie in" said Emmy to herself

Max enjoyed being awake forever, he was playing with his toys and had fun with Emmy, they loved each other very much and will never fight ever, so all 3 friends got along very well and they would get along until the end of time, and the world would last forever and they would stay alive and their normal ages forever in 4 years, so the children took a solemn vow never to fight or argue, and they agreed to get along forever,

"This is going to be the best family ever" said Max

"It will be" said Emmy

"And I hope we keep all our chairs, etc. forever" said Emmy

Mom bought them new dressers for their clothes, and they used them, they had good oak dressers Mom polished, cleaned and dusted them, and they were shiny and clean, the children sorted their clothes by type and ownership.

The children loved their clothes, toys, and furniture, they would keep it forever, and would never trade it for a big pot of gold, they loved them and they kept them forever.

Max was sitting at his sit 'n play desk drawing and having fun, he loved his sit 'n play desk so much, he would sit at it a lot, and draw and color and just play and have fun, Max would ask Santa for the crayola art kit and other toys for all future christmases, the other children would do the same thing, that way they would have fun coloring, drawing and other stuff 24/7 as they were awake forever 24/7.

Max, Emmy and Enrique were having fun staying awake 24/7 forever, they sat down, colored and drew, having a good time, so the 3 children had a great time coloring and would still stay awake 24/7 forever and they would still have just snacks, drinks and desserts.

so Max, Emmy and Enrique had milk and cookies that afternoon at 5 while watching cartoons, they enjoyed having just snacks, drinks and desserts every day for the rest of their lives. Max sat down on his sit 'n play desk bench and returned to drawing while Emmy sat down at her desk and did some drawing as well and Enrique sat down on the floor and read a book, they had a great time together

"What are you drawing, Emmy?" said Max.

"Different things, Max" said Emmy.

So the 3 children had a lot of fun playing, drawing and reading, and they decided to have some ice cream and cake. Max loved the 22 houses, so did Emmy and Enrique and Mom, after the 3 children had their baths, they went back to coloring and drawing and having fun, their money was safe in the bank.

"I will be staying awake forever" said Max.

"We all will, Max" said Emmy.

So Max, Emmy and Enrique read books and watched the sun go down by sitting down on the window bench. They Were good friends 


	5. Chapter 5

A few months went by and Max, Emmy and Enrique grew a year older;  
Max was 1; Emmy and Enrique were 3, Mom renovated the house because the other kids whose parents have died were moving in and here they were

Aaron - 2  
Alex - 3  
Amanda - 3  
Amber - 3  
Angelica - 1  
Ashley - 3  
Barry - 8  
Brian - 2  
Brittany - 3  
Brenda - 3  
Buzz - 10  
Caroline - 3  
Cassandra - 3  
Chelsea - 3  
Christina - 3  
Christy - 8  
Cody - 2  
Courtney - 3  
Danny - 2  
David - 2  
Dawn - 7  
Dylan - 2  
Emily - 3  
Emily Elizabeth - 6  
Emma (not born yet)  
Ethan - 4  
Hayley - 1  
Jake - 2  
Jason - 2  
Jerry - 2  
Jessica - 3  
Jordan - 2  
Justin - 2  
Kara - 2  
Kathy - 1  
Katie - 1  
Kayla - 2  
Kelly - 1  
Kenny - 2  
Kimberly - 2  
Laura - 2  
Lauren - 2  
Lisa - 2  
Maizy - 2  
Matt - 2  
Megan - 2  
Michelle - 3  
Molly - 2  
Nick - 1  
Nora - 1  
Pablo - 1  
Peter - 1  
Rocky - 3  
Sandy - 1  
Sara - 3  
Todd - 1  
Tommy - 1  
Tony - 8  
Trey - 8

There were 63 kids in all from that day on. mom loved them all, and helped unpack. From that day on, thet were one big happy friendly family. they sold their beds, alarm clocks, and PJs and made $7900 and bought toys, and other furniture with that money.

From that day on all the children stayed awake forever and they had a new basement playroom; they had furniture for each of the 2 playrooms vanities, chairs, vanity benches, sit 'n play desks, the whole 9 yards and they also had toys, Emma would be born in a few months or so.

"We are all here forever" said Jason

so they all settled into their new 22 homes and they loved it.

Mom went to the store to get underwear, pull-ups, diapers, food, drinks, desserts and other stuff in bulk at the ultra warehouse and the kids enjoyed being together forever.

Max was sitting at his sit 'n play desk playing with his toy cars, he loved his sit 'n play desk that he got, it had a brown plastic bench, Emmy wanted one just like that

"I'll let you use mine, Emmy" said Max

"OK" Emmy replied

All of the kids now had them, chairs, children's vanities with benches, benches, and desks with chairs.

the only thing they didn't have were beds, western wear, PJs or alarm clocks.

Jessica sat with Max and they colored and had fun

Emmy organized her kidsdance music record collection, and she made sure they were clean, and she sat with Max and Jessica and colored

All the children were the happiest group of children in the world, they loved being happy

Jessica stood up and pooped in her pants then sat back down in her chair, Max and Emmy colored, Jessica sat in her chair doing nothing in a pooped in diaper.

Mom came in and took Jessica to the bathroom and wiped her and changed her and powdered her and put a clean diaper on her and put her clothes back on, all the kids were going to live in the house forever, they were the best group of children ever, their last names remained unknown and would remain unknown forever

Jessica resumed coloring with the others in the basement playroom, they had 2 dragon scales in each of the 23 houses but they would never go to dragonland unless they really wanted to, all 63 kids loved playing and living together, Emma would be the 64th child to join the family but they were "Friends" not "Siblings" only Max and Emmy were "Siblings" and also "Friends"

Max took out the trash and took it out front and he went back in to color with the other kids, they loved playing and coloring and other fun, they had all the clothes, toys and furniture they ever wanted, and they would keep it forever, so they got along forever and never had a fight and the gypsy vanners would also get along when they join the family and they would steal things and escape treasure, etc.

The only she little that never poops in her pants or passes gas is Dawn, and the only he little that poops in his pants and passes gas is Max, from that point on, the littles stayed home 24/7 and stayed awake 24/7 with the exception of taking naps;

Jessica sat down at Max's sit 'n play desk and ate a banana, she was proud to be with her 62 friends in Max and Emmy's house, and she was happy and she loved being happy like the other 62 children,

'I am glad to be part of the family" said Jessica with a giggle.

"Excuse me" said Jessica after her giggle.

The children would stay their normal ages 2 years later and never have another birthday again for the rest of their lives, they always showed happiness and only happiness for the rest of their lives, all the chuildren were well behaved forever.

Max was standing in his room, he just pooped in his pants, he was 10 feet from his sit 'n play desk; then he walked over to his sit 'n play desk then sat down on his sit 'n play desk bench, he made a banana, then he stood up and mom changed Max's diaper and wiped and powdered him and flushed Max's poo-poo in the toilet, she did the same with Jessica's and Mom put Max's clothes back on him and he returned to the basement with his friends


	6. Chapter 6

1 year went by, Max was 2, Emmy and Enrique turned 4, and the others, turned the age as follows.

Aaron - 2  
Alex - 4  
Amanda - 4  
Amber - 4  
Angelica - 2  
Ashley - 4  
Barry - 9  
Brian - 3  
Brittany - 4  
Brenda - 4  
Buzz - 11  
Caroline - 4  
Cassandra - 4  
Chelsea - 4  
Christina - 4  
Christy - 9  
Cody - 3  
Courtney - 4  
Danny - 3  
David - 3  
Dawn - 9  
Dylan - 3  
Emily - 3  
Emily Elizabeth - 7  
Emma (just born)  
Ethan - 4  
Hayley - 2  
Jake - 3  
Jason - 3  
Jerry - 3  
Jessica - 4  
Jordan - 3  
Justin - 3  
Kara - 3  
Kathy - 2  
Katie - 2  
Kayla - 2  
Kelly - 2  
Kenny - 3  
Kimberly - 3  
Laura - 3  
Lauren - 3  
Lisa - 3  
Maizy - 3  
Matt - 3  
Megan - 3  
Michelle - 4  
Molly - 3  
Nick - 2  
Nora - 2  
Pablo - 2  
Peter - 2  
Rocky - 2  
Sandy - 2  
Sara - 4  
Todd - 2  
Tommy - 2  
Tony - 9  
Trey - 9

Emma was born, her parents died the day she was born, Mom adopted her, from that day on there were 64 children and they would be multiplied by 2000 a few years later

"We are all here" said Emmy.

Emma did not talk yet, she had her diaper change, and Emma had the crib, and she had an array of toys and clothes, and Emma settled in her new house and her new family, so all 64 children were together forever until they were multiplied by 2000; then there would be 128,000; Mom would need to renovate the house to make room for all 128,000 children.

In a couple of years, the children would stop having birthdays altogether.

Emma drank formula until she graduates to solid foods, then she would move on to desserts, drinks and snacks. Emma loved being with her new family, Mom rused to the grave to put flowers on all the kids' parents' and grandparents' graves and Dad's grave, then rushed to get Emma-sized diapers and groceries.

"It's going to be exciting when Emma turns 2" said Emmy

"She will be home 24/7 forever like all of us" said Maz

"We have 23 homes and we love them all" said Aaron

Sandy ate some candy then sat down on the couch.

"We will all be home 24/7" said Sandy.

Mom was still the richest possible forever, so would the gypsy vanner cat ponies when they moved in. Emmy and the others all sat down and Emma was in her crib for the night, and Emma was drinking formula in her bottle.

"We are all together forever" said Max.

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down.

Emmy stood up

Emmy farted and it sounded like the drum from "Dance"

"What was that" said Mom.

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down.

Emmy stood up

Emmy felt poo-poo dropping into her pants

Emmy walked to the couch and sat down.

Emmy stood up

Mom changed Emmy's diaper and wiped Emmy, she felt cleaner sand smelled nicer, she also had underwear and pull-ups all her underwear, pull-ups and diapers were plain ewhite like the other littles' underwear, diapers and pull-ups

Rmma was sleeoing in Max's crib, Max's crib would be sold when Emma turned 2 years old and all the littles would be multiplied by 2000 in the future, so all the children got along and were good friends. Mom stayed a single woman from Emmy's birth on, Dad passed away 2 weeks before Emmy was born. The littles only had a mom and would only have a mom from their lives on, the littles also stayed home 24/7 and they enjoyed being home, Mom was the richest woman $1#INF all in the bank and all the bills paid off.

The 64 children cleaned all 23 houses and made them spotless and the gypsy vanner cat ponies would do the same thing to the hideout when they arrived to stay, all the doors were lockless except the front and back door and the hideout door when the gypsy vanner cat ponies arrived all the other doors were lockless. The children had fun being togehter and playing together in all 23 houses and the spiriter had the same things in all 23 houses.

Max felt poo-poo dropping into his pants.

Max walked to his sit 'n play desk and sat down on the brown bench of his sit 'n play desk, he made a banana.

Max stood up

Mom wiped Max and changed his diaper.

Hayley sat down in her chair and read a book.

6 months went by and Emma learned to walk and talk "Max" was Emma's first word and she learned all the other little's names and Mom and Emma learned a lot of words from that day on Emma walked and talked and all the littles learned all the words in english and all foreign countries from that day on, they never used bad language in any foreign language, they just talked clean talk. They got all the toys they wanted every year from their births on.

Emma felt poo-poo dropping into her pants

Emma sat down in her chair, she made a banana

Emma Stood up

Mom wiped Emma and changed her diaper

None of the littles wore glasses except for the Jakes.

So all the children knew how to walk and talk and knew every word in english and all foreign countries, they just talked clean talk.

All the children sat down in the chairs for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

All The Littles have gotten a year older, Emmy and Enrique turned 5, Max has turned 3 and the other children have gotten a year older as follows

Aaron - 3  
Alex - 5  
Amanda - 5  
Amber - 5  
Angelica - 3  
Ashley - 5  
Barry - 10 (he would stay 10 from now on)  
Brian - 4  
Brittany - 5  
Brenda - 5  
Buzz - 12 (he would stay 12 from now on)  
Caroline - 5  
Cassandra - 5  
Chelsea - 5  
Christina - 5  
Christy - 10 (she would stay 10 from now on)  
Cody - 4  
Courtney - 5  
Danny - 4  
David - 4  
Dawn - 10 (she would stay 10 from now on)  
Dylan - 4  
Emily - 4  
Emily Elizabeth - 8  
Emma - 1  
Ethan - 5  
Hayley - 3  
Jake - 4  
Jason - 4  
Jerry - 4  
Jessica - 5  
Jordan - 4  
Justin - 4  
Kara - 4  
Kathy - 3  
Katie - 3  
Kayla - 3  
Kelly - 3  
Kenny - 11  
Kimberly - 3  
Laura - 5  
Lauren - 5  
Lisa - 3  
Maizy - 3  
Matt - 3  
Megan - 3  
Michelle - 5  
Molly - 4  
Nick - 3  
Nora - 3  
Pablo - 12 (he would stay 12 from now on)  
Peter - 3  
Rocky - 3  
Sandy - 3  
Sara - 5  
Todd - 3  
Tommy - 3  
Tony - 12 (he would stay 12 from now on)  
Trey - 12 (he would stay 12 from now on)

And the children had fun playing and coloring and drawing in both playrooms, and they knew they would be together forever, and they all became friends and they stayed together, played together, drew together and colored together as a group of good friends which they were.

"We are still friends and always will be" said Max.

"Correct" said Emmy.

so they all enjoyed being together forever and they loved it in their 23 houses, they were all friends and one big happy family, and they would be even after the gypsy vanner cat ponies moved in and made their hideout and the gypsy vanner cat ponies would only have beds and cribs and toys and they would get along as well.

Emma walked to the couch and sat down.

Emma stood up

Emma farted and it sounded like a Vibraslap

"What was that" said Mom.

Emma walked to the couch and sat down.

Emma stood up

Emma felt poo-poo dropping into her pants

Emma walked to the couch and sat down.

Emma stood up

Mom touches the seat of Emma's pants gently

"Oh poo-poo in your pants" said Mom.

Mom took Emma's diaper off and threw it in the garbage and wiped and powdered Emma and changed her diaper and put her clothes back on

Max took out the trash and came back in

Aaron was playing with the building blocks and Emmy was playing with her slinky, her slinky was red metalic

Emma peeled a banana and ate it.

Emma was in the basement with the others, they knew that they would each be miltiplied by 2000 which would total 128,000 children and the house would be in 900,000,000,000,000 in width and length and that day would come soon and they would each have a number after their name exccept for the 1st ones

"This is going to be a good family" said Katie

Katie sat down in her chair and enjoyed being with her friends in the basement playroom and she would still be living with everyone else forever.

Mom told all the littles that they could poop in all 3. the toilet, thewir underwear, their diapers and their pull-ups; mom would wash the littles' underwear; the only ones that would poop in their pants were the shes (minus the Dawns) and the Maxes.

Dawn sat down at her desk and she did some drawing, Dawn was happy she found the family she wanted so very much.

Molly was sitting at her desk coloring in her coloring books, her chair was red, she loved her furniture so did the other children but the gypsy vanner cat ponies would only have beds, cribs and toys and food and drink, and the littles would have food and drink along with their furniture, clothes, toys, etc.

Christy was eating an apple and she threw the core away after she ate her apple, Christy loved apples as much as Emmy and they loves other snacks as well

Molly was pushed all the way into her desk in the basement playroom and she enjoyed coloring and drawing and sitting at her desk in her red chair, her red chair was smoothened, varnished and painted red.

Amanda felt poo-poo coming from her vutt and it dropped into her pants.

Amanda walked to her chair and sat down, she made a banana

Amanda stood up and went upstairs.

Mom took Amanda's diaper off and wiped her and powdered her and changed her diaper and Amanda went back down to the basement playroom; Amanda had a purple shirt and purple pants

Amanda loved sitting at her desk, she sat at her desk and colored and all the spirits of the littles' parents and grandparents were gone, Mom was the only one left, Mom would stay alive forever and stop having birthdays, most of the littles would have 1 more birthday; Dawn, Christy, Barry, Tony, Trey, and Kenny would stop having birthdays from now on.

And the children still had fun and they still do, they love to play, color, draw and sit together both in the house and in the yard and other outdoor places and indoor places, they enjoy all the fun there is to offer.


	8. Chapter 8

6 months went by, and everything was still ok, the littles who would have 1 more birthday would have their last birthday in a few more months, then they would stop having birthdays altogether and stay their normal ages, sizes, heights and weights forever no matter what.

Angelica had dark blue pants with light green polka dots, she had no dress, she had a yellow pony tail but Emmy had a brown one, she loved dancing with her mom but her mom died, so she danced with Mom

Angelica felt gas coming and she let out a long loud was

"What was that" said Mom

"Excuse me" said Angelica

Angelica went back down to the basement giggling

Angelica let out another long loud was

"Excuse me" said Angelica

Angelica went to Max's sit 'n play desk and sat down

She farted again and it sounded like the drum from kidsdance when the music stopped and before the music resumed

"Excuse me" said Angelica

Angelica stood up and she had to go poo-poo

Angelica pushed her butt and pushed her poo-poo out of her butt and it dropped into her pants then she sat back down on the bench of Max's sit 'n play desk, she made a banana

Mom took her and took off her diaper, and she wiped her and the drum from kidsdance was heard when the music stopped and before the music resumed was heard from her butt

"What was that" said Mom

Mom powdered angelica and put a fresh diaper on her and put her clothes back on her. Mom then gave Angelica some gas medicine and it worked and she took some no sleep pills, all the littles did, they each took 2 and a glass of water after that, and they were awake forever. They bought a keurig coffee machine with big boxes of K-Cup assorted coffees and they enjoyed coffee with 2 coffee machines

It wouldn't be long until they had their last birthday except for Barry, Christy, Dawn, Kenny, TOny and Trey, then after that they would stop having birthdays altogether and they would be home 24/7 forever unless they go places with Mom, and they played with their toys and colored and drew from their lives on and had fun, they loved having 2 playrooms in the 23 houses.

All the other kids' houses were blown up and mom used the remainders to renovate the house anr it was 900,000,000,000,000x900,000,000,000,000 in width and length, Max was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of tomato soup, he loves tomato soup and he had chicken fingers and fries to go with his tomato soup, he dipped his fries in ketchup and his chicken fingers in barbecue sauce, Mom had cookbooks and recipe cards from all over the world.

And Mom treasured them forever, and she would go grocery shopping at Michael's big bulk food warehouse, and Mom would stay a woman forever and her normal age and size so would the littles and the gypsy vanner cat ponies when they arrived to stay.

"This is going to be one big family" said Molly

"Yes it will be" said Max

Molly walked to the store to get loaves of bread and came back

"Thanks, Molly" said Mom

Molly's father Spencer hale had a birthday that day, he was dead, Mom adopted Molly and dropped the name Hale, and the family name would remain secrtet forever.

Molly sat down on the couch and watched tv.

"I love my friends" said Molly

"We love you too" said Angelica

Angelica gave Molly a hug and they would give hugs to each other and get along

Mom was so proud of the littles' friendship and she was proud of the littles for getting along and playing nice

Molly was still sitting on the couch watching tv, she loved watching tb, Spencer Hale sold all of Molly's furniture except her roccking horse, elephant slide and her chairs and play table, Mom bought her the desk.

Molly loved her stuff and she was friends with Ash and his friends on pokemon, she loved those friends too, and they love her.

'"This is going to be the best" said Molly

"It sure is" said Max

Molly stood uo, she wore the dress she wore in pokemon 3 the movie, she showed it to everyone, and Mom took Molly to get more toys, she loved the toys she had. Molly went home and sat at her desk in the basement playroom.

Molly had a pretty blue bow in her hair, she loved it.

Molly organized her coloring books and crayons and put them in her desk, she loved to color and draw, so did the other littles.

Max enjoyed the window bench in both playrooms, The dragons would stay in dragonland. Brian loved being with Max and the others and they all had fun together and they would live together in the 23 houses and the spiriter and they would get along forever.

Sandy felt poo-poo coming from her butt and it dropped into her pants, she sat down on her vanity bench, she made a banana.

Sandy stood up

Mom took off sandy's diaper and wiped her butt and powdered her and put a new diaper on her and put her clothes back on.

Sandy went back down to the basement with her friends and sat down at her vanity, she loved her furniture so did all the other littles and they loved all their furniture, toys, etc. And they would keep it forever, and they would stay awake forever too, and they loved it. 


	9. Chapter 9

From this day on, All the littles stopped having birthdays altogether, Max turned 4, Emmy turned 6 and the others as follows

Aaron - 4  
Alex - 6  
Amanda - 6  
Amber - 6  
Angelica - 4  
Ashley - 6  
Barry - 12  
Brian - 5  
Brittany - 6  
Brenda - 6  
Buzz - 12  
Caroline - 6  
Cassandra - 6  
Chelsea - 6  
Christina - 5  
Christy - 10  
Cody - 5  
Courtney - 6  
Danny - 5  
David - 14  
Dawn - 10  
Dylan - 5  
Emily - 5  
Emily Elizabeth - 9  
Emma - 2  
Ethan - 6  
Hayley - 4  
Jake - 5  
Jason - 5  
Jerry - 5  
Jessica - 6  
Jordan - 5  
Justin - 8  
Kara - 5  
Kathy - 4  
Katie - 4  
Kayla - 4  
Kelly - 4  
Kenny - 12  
Kimberly - 4  
Laura - 6  
Lauren - 6  
Lisa - 4 Maizy - 4  
Matt - 4  
Megan - 4  
Michelle - 6  
Molly - 5  
Nick - 4  
Nora - 3  
Pablo - 12  
Peter - 4  
Rocky - 4  
Sandy - 4  
Sara - 6  
Todd - 4  
Tommy - 4  
Tony - 12  
Trey - 12

and the littles would never have another birthday for as long as they live, the gypsy vanner cat ponies would never have any birthdays either, Everyone would stay their normal ages from that day on.

"It's great to have 2 playrooms" said Jason

"It is" said Max.

"And all our toys and clothes" said Kathy

Max's crib was sold and mom made money and bought Emma more toys and clothes, Emma had all the clothes and toys she wanted along with the other kids and she would stay awake forever.

That day every child was multiplied by 2000 and it wouldn't be long until the gypsy vanner cat ponies movie in, and the family would be complete, and it would last foreverand they would get along like the littles do

The littles that were multiplied each had a number 2-2000 in their name, they too were the richest possible, and the children enjoyed being together as one big family.

"This is a new world" said Lisa 2

the house was renovated and it was 900,000,000,000,000,000,000x900,000,000,000,000,00 0,000 in width and length for everyone to live in.

They enjoyed having fun together and playing and drawing and coloring and just sitting down.

"This is the best" said Jerry

"Sure is" said Max.

Jerry loved being with his friends so did everyone else, they were one big happy family and they did fun things together, the spiriter was big enough for everyone.

Mom made a hideout for the gypsy vanner ca tponies, the gypsy vanners stole all the treasure *gold bricks, pearls, red rubies, treasure chests full of gold coins, gold tophies, etc.) and cleaned out the whole world and escaped and brought them to the hideout.

"We did it" said Baby Princess Lightning Applejack.

"We did" said Prince Winter Flurry

They had beds and tos only and their treasure, and they stole all the toys in the stores in the world too and escaped.

"This is a new life" said T.J.

"It is" said Baby princess snowflake

the whole family was together from that day on, and they had the best nf food, drinks, etc. Only the gypsy vanner cat ponies slept and both doors were closed, both doors were sound-proof, and they enjoyed being together forever.

With all the treasure, toys, etrc. stolen by the gypsy vanner cat ponies and washed, sanitized, polished and shiny.

Dawn was watching a cartoon in the living room while playing with her dolls, she loved her dolls and cartoons, she was watching a great cartoon, she loved it.

Max sat down at his sit 'n play desk and did some coloring, he loved his furniture so did all the pother littles, every toys, clothing and piece of furniture were multiplied by 2000 as well, and it would be like that from now on

So all the children stayed awake forever and had a lifetime supply of no sleep pills, coffee, k-cup coffees, and other coffee drinks, they would drink them to stay awake forever, and Mom got them a large portion of paper cups and lids in big boxes for the kids' coffee and they loved them, and they stayed awake forever.

"Molly was sitting at her desk coloring and she loved coloring a lot and her desk, Each of the 2 playrooms had an easel for the children and they could use that as well. From that point on, they were one big huge happy friendly family, and the gypsy vanner cat ponies stayed in their hideout they were Max's bestest best friends and he loves spending time with them.

Courtney was eating a banana and she enjoyed being with her friends forever and she had her toys and furniture brought in the house by hte moviers like the other children did, and it was put in the basement playroom and the upstairs playroom and the 23 houses would be like that forever.

The children drank coffee and celebrated staying awake forever and their friendship, they got along and so did the gypsy vanner cat ponies, and they would get along forever.

"This is the best" said Courtney.

"Yes, it is" said Amber

They all hugged and so did the gypsy vanner cat ponies and mom hugged everyone and took their picture and they lived forever in peace and harmony.

So Mom, The children and the ponies got along and loved each other and lived forever in peace, and the family would love each other forever and they would live in all 23 houses forever.


	10. Chapter 10

The 23 houses and the spiriters were clean, Mom had a lot of spiriters each with all the children's furniture, toys, etc. and the gypsy vanner cat ponmies' toys and beds, and food for everyone in all the spiriters and houses, and the children loved it all, and they would enjoy it forever

Max walked to the couch and sat down

Max stood up

Max let out a long loud was

"What was that" said Mom

Max walked to the couch and sat down

Max stood up

Max felt poo-poo dropping into his pants

Max walked to the couch and sat down

Max stood up

Mom took Max's clothes off and his diaper and wiped him and powdered him and put a clean diaper on him and put his clothes back on him.

"I am only a little brother to Emmy" said Max

"You're more than a little brother to me, Max" said Emmy

"You're my best friend" she added

Emmy hugged Max letting him know he is her little brother and best friend she could ever ask for.

Max and his friends loved having 2 playrooms in the 23 houses, they had fun for the rest of their lives and all their toys were there, they played with them every day and all day and all night.

Mom had to go to the store and get more pull-ups and diapers and groceries, and she got it all in bulk and all the children helped Mom with the groceries.

Emmy loved her friends and she got along with all of them including Max, they loved each other and got along forever.

Emmy sat down on her vanity bench and did some drawing, they knew they had the best of furnituere and toys and food and drink forever, Mom also got Emma-size diapers for Emma, she was down to her last diaper, and Emma would be in diapers forever.

Emma was dancing with Mom, she loved her new family.

Emma let out a long loud was.

"What was that" said Mom.

Emma really had gas and she couldn't stop farting

The gypsy vanner cat ponies have all the stolen treasure, toys, etc. all washed, dry, sanitized, polished and shiny forever, they stole it and escaped, and they also stole toys, etc. from stores and malls in the world and it was always replaced for the customers to buy and for the gypsy vanner cat ponies to steal.

"We will all be free forever" said Max.

"So will we" said the gypsy vanner cat ponies.

The gypsy vanner cat ponies steal all the toys and candy from all the stores and malls in the world and escaped and came back to the hideout, and store it all in the vault.

Molly was sitting on Max's bench with Max talking about how good the family was getting along, they loved being together forever and they would never fight at all, they would remain happy forever but sometimes sad but most of the time happy.

Baby princess snowflake dooes horse manure in the toiulet and flushes it down and washes herself and goes to bed.

The other gypsy vanners do the same.

"I love this new family" said Jessica.

"We love you too, Jessica" said Angelica.

Angelica gave Jessica a hug to show she loves her.

All the children and the gypsy vanner cat ponies shared their love with each other to show they love each other and Mom loved everyone.

All the rooms in the hosues and spiriters were clean and spotless, and they would go to all 23 houses to live as well as the spiriters, and the gypsy vanner cat pony hideouts would be in all the houses and all the spiriters.

And the gypsy vanners' car had 4 doors and it was automatic with a/c, power everything, the works and they would steal groceries and escape.

Max was sitting at his sit 'n play desk drawing horses, he loved to draw and he had fun drawing so did his 127,999 friends; the gypsy vanner cat ponies used the floor to draw on paper, the gypsy vanner baby cat ponies sat on the dloor, so did the other gypsy vanner cat ponies.

Amanda burped.

"Excuse me" said Amanda.

Max was still sitting at his sit 'n play desk coloring in his coloring books, he loved coloring as well as the other 127,999 children, they were all together forever.

Mom and the gypsy vanner cat ponies were the richest possible forever, and their bills, etc. would be automatically paid and they would get the money back in the banks forever and all the spiriters and the gypsy vannerr cat ponies' car was inspected forever.

There was nothing to worry about for Mom and the gypsy vanner cat ponies, everything was clean and paid off forever, Mom cleaned out the attic and got ird of baby things and the plastic cribs and other antiques and the garbage men took it all and the attic was clean, empty and spotless forever.

Megan was out for a bike ride and she went out to get groceries, and diapers and pull-ups. all the children brought in the groceries, eberything was brought in and put away, all the paper grocery bags and cardboard were burnt in the fireplace.

Mom danced with Megan and Megan let out a long loud was

"What was that" said Mom.

"Excuse Me" said Megan

Mom resumed dancing with Megan, and the gypsy vanner cat ponies, The littles and Mom lived a happy life forever and they would even after the new littles moved in which they would so really soon and the house would be renovated and mom would get nre furniturre, diapers, underwear and pull-ups for the new littles so they could join the family and the ponies would keep theitr hideout clean and the littles would keep their two playrooms clean also

"This is so exciting, Emmy" said Max.

"It sure is, Max" said Emmy happily.


	11. Chapter 11

All the attics in all 23 houses were clean, spotless and empty forever and the houses were organized and they had nice clean homes to stay in and the spiriters too, and the spiriters were all automatic.

Mom, the littles and the gypsy vanners went to their family reunion in Las Vegas and for a family reunion vacation, it was just Mom, the littles and the gypsy vanner cat ponies, everyone was dressed snappily except for the gypsy vanners.

And the ponies from my little pony tales were there with their families, so were the care bears and care bear cousins, and the gang of talespin, and the kids from pokemon were there with their families, they al gathered at the big mansion in Las Vegas

"Hi, Ash!" said Molly giving him a big hug.

"It's good to see you again" she added.

"Same here, Molly" said Ash.

Everyone was dressed snappily for the big reunion

Ash showed Molly all the trophies and awards he won in all the pokemon battles, all his pokemon were trained to the toughest levels, and he has caught all the pokemon so did all his friends and their pokemon were at the highest level.

"Congratulations, son" said Mr. Ketchum

Team rocket was fired and sentenced to 100,000 years in prison so was Giovanni, then they were sentenced to death.

Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum were the richest possible so were all of Ash's friends' parents; they were retired forever, so were Ash and his friends,

"I could not be more proud of all of you, and your pokemon, you have excelled my skills and made the world a better place" said Professor Oak giving the kids their diplomas and badges, Gary Oak also had all the pokemon and trained to the highest level.

"A happy ending is nothing more than a new beginning" he added.

They all cheered

Wish Bear knew shreeky, beastly and no heart were sentenced to death as well, she and her friends won.

And all the other forces of evil past, present and future were also sentenced to death.

Entei was also sentenced to death.

And the spirits of the forces of evil were destroyed forever.

"This is the best reunion ever" said Cheer Bear

Everyone was crying happy tears at the reunion in Las Vegas.

They enjoyed all the food and drinks they had to offer and they had fun at the reunion, and they played games and sang songs and they had fun.

"This is the best" said Max.

"And the most important" said Emmy

The care bears drank their drinks in bottles, so did the care bear cousins. And they all had the best party ever.

"The fireworks will begin soon" said Emmy

Everyone watched the fireworks and had the best family and friendship reunion ever, it was the best family and friendship reunion and the spirits of evil and the littles' parents and grandparents have been gone forever, Mom adopted the littles and the world was the best world, it was the beginning of a new world and they enjoyed it.

Mom, the gypsy vanner cat ponies and the littles went back home to oregon and they talked about the good times they had at the family and friendship reunion, all the littles changed into their normal clothes and sat down in the basement.

Mom washed, dried and ironed the clothes and folded them and the littles put them away.

The world as they knew it was a new beginning and all the superheroes past, present and future were retired.

"That was a great family and friendship reunion" said Sandy.

"It was" said Emmy

The littles exercised in the park and ran for 900 hours and did 1,000,000 chin ups, 1,000,000 sit ups, and 1,000,000 push ups; and they lost all the extra weight.

The children went home and drank bottles of water and went to the bathroom and peed in the toilet and flushed it and they were all relaxed and all rested as they sat down in their chairs, the gypsy vanner cat ponies exercised too and drank water and peed and did manure in the toilets and flushed them, and they too were relaxed, and the treasure caves were empty still forever because the gypsy vanner cat ponies stole it all and escaped, all the treasure they stole was washed, polished, sanitized and dry, they were shiny forever and squeaky clean.

And the littles were having fun coloring in the basement, as they were together forever because Mom adopted them after the death of their parents and grandparents and adults in their families, and Mom raised them all by herself forever, Rmmu knew Dad has passed away 2 weeks before she was born. Max never knew Dad but he would have known when told him that, and Mom stayed single forever.

The family was fine withouit a dad forever, Mom decided to stay single and the littles were fine with that so were the gypsy vanner cat ponies, Max spent time with them and he touched the treasure and it was extremely cold the treasure, and he loved his bestest best friends.

Emmy felt poo-poo dropping into her pants

She sat down on her vanity bench, she made a banana

Max touched all the treasure, it was clean, cold and shiny, he could see his face in them, and he loved the treasure, he hugged his bestest best friends, and Prince winter flurry got max unstuck and he thanked him for that and Max went down to the basement to see his other friends, Mom changed Emmy's diaper, powdered and wiped her she was clean.

And the littles knew more children would move in soonl and the house would be renovated for all the littles to walk around in and they would have more friends to play with and have fun with their toys, etc. So the littles got ready for the big event of the new littles would be coming really soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Penny was adopted by Mom, and Mom said it was ok for Penny to bring her friends over; her friends she brought were Andy, Charlie, Jamie, Joey and Jonathan,; the other kids from the other episodes of "Sylvanian Families" were all grown up. Penny was from "Sylvanian Families" episode "Fool's Gold" her toys, furniture, etc. were brought to the house as well as her friends' furniture, etc. and the girls that joined other than Penny were Harmony, Jeri, Min, Mimi, Tiffany and Tosha each multiplied by 2000 for a grand total of 176,000 littles; they were together forever and Mom got diapers, pull-ups and underwear for the newcomers of the family and they got together forever and they stayed that way forever.

"This is a nice new family". said Penny.

"It sure is" said Charlie.

"Scooter and I are our normal ages forever". said Mimi

the other 8 kids were all grown up

Penny and the others organized their toys, furniture and clothes and they were really organized.

"We will always be here forever and the ponies too" said Jessica.

Molly was sitting on the couch reading a book, she was having fun reading.

"Each of us littles is multiplied by 2000" said Penny.

and each little would be multiplied by 2000 forever totaling 176,000 littles, and Mom would keep them all forever as a single mom should and the house was organized for room for all the littles to walk around in and Penny was happy with her family and she was glad it was ok with Mom for her to bring her friends to live with them; they enjoyed being together.

The littles played together and got along, and the ponies got along with each other forever too. And the ultraverse was peaceful, green, bright and green forever and all the bodies of water were pure and clean.

"Now I'm ready to poop in my pants" said Penny.

Penny was the only girl with a "P" in her name to poop in her pants, she was from "Sylvanian Families" episode "Fool's Gold" she wore the clothes she wore in that episode. She was satisfied with her new family forever and she had a lot of friends.

All the littles had toys, clothes, furniture, food, drinks, diapers, pull-ups, and underwear their size forever Mom and the ponies were unlimited times ultra mega rich times infinity times extordinary way beyond the maximum forever.

"I remember pooping in my pants at school then sitting down at my desk" said Penny.

"You stood at your desk to do it" said Max.

"Yes" said Penny.

:I am 4 forever" said Max.

"I am 7 forever" said Penny.

All the littles were their normal sizes and ages forever and they had all 23 homes and all the toys, furniture, clothes, etc. they wanted forever Penny and her friends she brought along sold their beds, alarm clocks and PJs before moving in with the other littles.

"This is going to be the best life ever" said Penny.

"It will be" said Amber.

"This is the best family to be with" said Penny.

"With all my friends" Penny added.

Penny's mom was put in jail for abusing Penny and sentenced her to death and Mom adopted Penny and gave her hugs, toys, furniture and made her spankings go away and her sadness, none of the littles would get spanked for pooping in their pants although only the Maxes and the she littles (minus the Dawns) do it.

:This is the best" said Max.

"It is, Max" said Emmy.

"I am glad I am with this family" said Penny.

:Welcome aboard" said Mom.

Mom gave Penny a great big hug welcoming her to the family, each of the other littles did the same thing and they played together and got along for the restaof their lives and the ponies also gave Penny big hugs, and the ponies and littles got along with each other forever and they stayed friends and they were the best friedns for the rest of their lives and they hugged and got along and played nicely for the rest of their lives.

Penny enjoyed being with her friends and Mom and the ponies, they all were her friends and Mom was glad she adopted Penny andf Penny was forever showered with gifts, and love and she really enjoyed being with her friends forever, Penny was giggling with her friends and having fun.

"This is the best" said Baby Princess Minty.

"Yes, it is" said Baby Princess Lightning Applejack.

"I Agree" said Baby Princess Cotton Candy.

"I love this" said Baby princess Clover.

Penny drank a glass of milk and had a doughnut and settled into her new family with a lot of friends and a new mom and the ponies, she was the happiest little girl in the world. Penny loved being with her friends and her new mom and the ponies. Penny was the best friend Max has ever made, and Penny enjoyed all the friends she has made in the house when she brought her friends along. She was having fun in her new house with Mom, the ponies and her new friends.

"This is the best with all my new friends" said Penny.

Penny sat down with a book and began to read it, she could see, only the Jakes had to wear glasses, and the Jakes would be the only ones with glasses and never again would evil rule the world; the ultraverse was clean, green, bright, and peaceful forever and the sun burnt all the evil to pieces destroying them.

At the family reunion it was a repeat if the family reunion except the superheroes past-future were there and they defeated all the evil in the tv shows they were from and they got badges of bravery from their leaders.

The littles, ponies, mom and superheroes and Ash and his friends and their pokemon and his pokemon had the best party and their pokemon were at the highest level with everstones; Ash decided to kjeep all his pokemon, his friends decided to set them free ansd Ash said goodbye to his friends and went home.

And Penny and her friends and the ponies and Mom went home and kept all 23 homes and everything they had forever.

THE END


End file.
